When it Rains it Pours
by kumagers54
Summary: When she needed someone he's always there, Orihime haven't noticed Uryuu's feelings for her before but when she was in her despair state she finds his true feelings for her. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**REMINDER: **I don't own Bleach its characters and everything that has to do with Bleach, this work is purely fictional.

She had been keeping her feelings for a long time and today is the day she will break her silence, she will be meeting with Ichigo later and will tell everything she feel for her longtime friend. She a wore a pink blouse that shows how full her upper body was and a black pencil cut skirt that has a split on the right side that outlines her body curves. Ichigo on the other hand wore a shirt that has the same designs of George St. Pierre's affliction walkout shirt and rugged denim jeans.

Both of them decided to meet in a fast food restaurant in the afternoon, it was raining that day just imagine the timing why does it have to rain today Orihime asked to herself but it doesn't matter what matters is what I and Kurosaki kun will talk about later.

It was Orihime who first arrived at the decided meeting place and Ichigo followed 5 minutes later after, he asked forgiveness to her friend for being late but Orihime just smiled at him after taking their orders Orihime opened up to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki kun, I know you are wondering right now why I asked you to go out with me today, but the real reason why I asked you out is because I am now ready to tell my real feelings towards you." She said blushing and with a shaking voice, indicating her nervousness.

Ichigo gulped his saliva that was building up in his mouth and said, "Inoue what do you mean by what you just said?"

The waiter brought them their orders and Orihime took a sip of her drink before talking back to Ichigo.

"I have been in love with you all this time Kurosaki kun."

Ichigo hold on to Orihime's hands that were on top of the table, looked straight to her eyes sighed and said.

"I am happy to hear you have feelings form Inoue but I am not the right man for you, my heart already belongs to someone else it already belongs to Rukia. (pauses) I'm sorry Orihime but I only see you as a friend."

He was sorry for her but he thought this is the best way to tell her what she needed to know instead of letting her hope for nothing. Orihime did not shed a tear from what he said she just smiled a fake smile at him bid goodbye and hurriedly left not minding the rain that was pouring heavily.

Ichigo wanted to follow her but doing so will only make the pain worst for Orihime, so he just let her run and said to himself.

"I just can't understand girls they are so fragile."

Orihime doesn't know where to go or who to talk to she was broken like a glass shattered to thousand pieces. She kept on weeping while running through the heavy rain she couldn't stop until she accidentally bumps into someone she is familiar with.

"Inoue san?" the guy he accidentally bumps into said while looking at her through his glasses.

"Ishida san…" Inoue said before embracing him weeping back into tears through his chest.

He doesn't know what happened why she was wet by the rain crying like that. He showed his compassion by embracing her with his left arm while protecting both of them from the rain with his right hand that holds a black umbrella.

"I don't know why you are crying Inoue san, but I want you to know that I am always here for you to cry on whenever you need to." He said to himself feeling sorry for her most trusted special friend.

Uryuu decided to take Orihime back to her apartment upon arriving Uryuu said goodbye and was about to leave but she stopped him.

"I need a friend right now Ishida san, can you please stay with me for a while?" Orihime asked making a face Uryuu cannot say no to.

Uryuu cleared his throat fixed his glasses and said, "I'll stay with you then Inoue san."

Orihime asked Uryuu to wait for her finish taking a bath in a couch while drinking coffee she prepared for him, Orihime being a long time friend of Uryuu through the good times and bad already know what kind of coffee mixture he wants. After 30 minutes of waiting her to finish she went out of her room wearing a white shirt and blue shorts, take a seat beside Uryuu pulled him closer to her by grabbing his collar.

Uryuu's heart was pacing when his face was inches away from Orihime's face he had never seen her so close like this before and he just said to himself what a beauty she truly was. With his pride he wanted to remove her hands away from his collar but her beauty alone simply weakens him.

"Am I not that beautiful?" Orihime asked while looking through Uryuu's eyes behind his glasses.

"Who told you that? You are beautiful Inoue san." He answered captivated by her irresistible beauty.

She slowly removed her hands from her collar tears started to build up her eyes and said, "Then why did Kurosaki kun dumped me?"

Orihime's words struck Uryuu's body like a lightning bolt from above, how could someone who is also his friend be the reason why the woman she loves is depressed right now. He slowly clenched his right fist hard that his nails pierced through his palms deeply that it bleed, his anger slowly taking the best out of him as his body started to shake.

Uryuu had been in love with Orihime for so long but he knew for a fact that it was unrequited love, but he continues to love her still until this day and he will not forgive his friend Ichigo for what he had done to her.

"The lowlife shinigami dumped you?" He said furiously with a killing intent in his eyes.

Orihime never saw Uryuu so mad like that it scared her upon seeing his killing intent and dark aura, she tried to stop him from going out but he was to powerful for her to stop.

"Ishida san please don't hurt him, it was my fault, I was not beautiful enough for Kurosaki kun." Orihime said trying to stop Uryuu by clinging into his right arm.

Uryuu removed her hands away from his right arm and said, "don't worry Inoue san I will not harm Ichigo I will just settle something with him."

He left Orihime and run through the rain forgetting his umbrella for he had to see Ichigo and clear things with him once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**REMINDER: **I don't own Bleach its characters and everything that has to do with Bleach, this work is purely fictional.

Uryuu's thoughts while running under the heavy rain was to confront Ichigo nothing else. With his speed and agility he was able to reach Kurosaki household in a short amount of time, Uryuu rang the doorbell of the house in front of him and after a few minutes Isshin came out of door surprised to see Uryuu feeling his burning aura even if he was wet from the rain.

"What brings a quincy here?" Isshin asked after opening the gate.

"I am here to see your shinigami son Kurosaki Ichigo." Uryuu replied in a sharp tone of voice.

"Did my son cause trouble to you or among the civilians perhaps?"

"Not to me or other civilians but to someone important to me."

Wihout any hesitation Isshin entered his home called for his son to come out and meet up with Uryuu who was waiting patiently to come out. Ichigo walked lazily out of his house carrying an umbrella to protect him from the rain, he greeted his friend and asked him to come inside but Uryuu replied with a punch straight to Ichigo's face that almost broke his nose.

Ichigo wiped his nosrtil and saw blood that was dripping below it. "Fuck you Uryuu, what have I done to deserve a broken nose from you!" he said angrily.

Uryuu answered while storming towards him. "Not to me but to Inoue san!"

Ichigo was able to block Uryuu's next punch and was able to revenge from what the quincy did earlier for he was able to punch his stomach that made him spit blood from his mouth.

"I did nothing to Inoue san, I just told her my heart already belongs to Rukia!"

"For you it meant nothing but to Inoue san it means a lot, it's like piercing zangetsu through her!"

"Fine, you are right it's my fault I should have not hurted her feelings like that but what can I do, telling I lie that I like her will only make things worse for Inoue san."

Before Uryuu was about to punch Ichigo Inoue finally arrived embracing Uryuu from behind to stop him from hurting Ichigo again.

"Please stop Ishida san, fighting with Ichigo will not change anything. I must bear with what happened earlier and live with it if I wanted to move on. For me to say my feelings to Kurosaki kun is enough to make me feel light from the heavy burden I was carrying before. I am sorry Kurosaki kun if Ishida san troubled you at your own home."

Uryuu removed Orihime's arms from his body and said, "I shall stop now if that is what you want, I'm sorry for the trouble Ichigo."

Ichigo walked to his friend and touched fists with him and said to him, "Nothing to be sorry about Uryuu besides it's been long since we last exchange fists doing it once in a while is relaxing. Inoue san I'm so sorry really I am for what happened between us."

Inoue smiled back at Ichigo and said to him, "Crying for a while made me forget everything that happened to us, it's all in the past now Kurosaki kun. I wish for the happiness for both you and Rukia."


	3. Chapter 3

**REMINDER: **I don't own Bleach its characters and everything that has to do with Bleach, this work is purely fictional.

Ichigo lend some of his clothes to Uryuu for his clothes were soaking wet from the rain, Orihime was entertained by Krin and Yuzo while waiting in the living room of Kurosaki residence for Uryuu. After a few minutes Uryuu was done changing his clothes and begs forgiveness to Isshin and Ichigo's sister and to Ichigo himself. Ichigo smiled back at his friend and whispered something to him.

"I know how much you like Inoue so don't miss this opportunity; show to him the love she needed that only you can give."

Uryuu feeling his pride embarrassed from what Ichigo whispered to him elbows him in his stomach that makes him cough but smiled at him.

"Whatever Ichigo. Shall I take you home now Inoue san?" Uryuu said in a serious tone of voice.

"Yes Ishida san. Kurosaki kun goodluck on your relationship with Rukia." Orihime said smiling at Ichigo and his family.

Ichigo blushed from what Orihime said and scratched his head with his right hand. "Girls are really different."

The rain had already stopped when Uryuu and Orihime left Kurosaki residence Uryuu's heart was thumping while walking along with Orihime, he does not want her to be bored while walking with him so he decided to talk to her.

"Why did you follow me and how did you know I was going to strike Ichigo?"

Orihime smiles stops walking and hands over Uryuu's black umbrella to him.

"I followed you because you left this umbrella, and I knew you were going to Kurosaki kun because you are filled with raging spirit when you left me alone in my apartment. That rage was familiar to me because you are only having that kind of spirit when you are mad with Kurosaki kun."

Uryuu takes his umbrella from Orihime and thanks her for bringing it back to him and said to himself, "Inoue san knows a lot about me, there is no different meaning we've just been friends for a long time that is why she knows a lot about me."

They continued walking and when they reached a convenience store Uryuu asked Orihime to wait for him for he is buying something, after a few minutes of being inside Uryuu comes out handing over a canned coffee to Orihime.

"Drink it slowly because it is hot, I am sorry for disrupting your coffee drinking earlier so I bought that for you to drink on as a substitute to what you were about to drink in your apartment."

Orihime was touched on what Uryuu did she thought to herself, "Maybe he's not that stiff after all."

While Orihime was slowly drinking her coffee, Uryuu opens up his cigarette he recently bought and smokes it. Orihime was surprised to see him smoking although it looked good on him he's so masculine and sexy while smoking she said to herself.

"Surprised to see me smoking eh? I have been smoking since I went to high school I only do this when I am stressed or whenever I wanted to, nut if you don't want to see me smoke I'll put this out." Uryuu said explaining to Orihime why he smokes.

"No, actually you look good while smoking I was just surprised for I never thought you know how to smoke." Orihime said laughing making Uryuu laugh at her also.

After Orihime finished drinking her coffee they resumed walking and when they reached Orihime's apartment Uryuu says goodbye to her but before he left Orihime kissed his cheek.

Uryuu was blushing after her kiss that was unexpected, "What was that kiss for?"

Orihime smiled at him and said, "My way of saying thank you for being there for me when I needed you, I always wanted to do that but I was scared you would hate me for doing such things."

Uryuu distraught from what she said speaks to her, "Am I really that cold towards you?"

"Yes but those things were in the past we shall live now for tomorrow right?" Orihime said with a smile Uryuu loves to see.

Uryuu nodded back at her and said his goodbye.

"Ichigo maybe right now is the time for me to show Inoue san how I love her so much." Uryuu said to himself as he was walking away from Orihime's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**REMINDER: **I don't own Bleach its characters and everything that has to do with Bleach, this work is purely fictional.

It was summer, Ichigo and Chad went to soul society to help the shinigamis in investigating Aizen his minions and everything that has to do with them. Uryuu wanted to join them in their investigation but he was needed by the Crafts Club in Karakura High where he is the president to attend to their club's project for the upcoming school year.

Uryuu knew no one would come except him because everyone is busy with their summer vacation and all, but when he entered the Crafts Club room he was surprised to see Orihime inside making a school mascot plushy.

"You're late I was here by exactly 7 am and you came her at exactly (looking at a wall clock) 7:30 am, yet you call yourself the president of our club." Orihime said putting the plushy she was making down.

Uryuu fixed his glasses before talking back to Orihime, "I'm sorry for being late, I wasn't expecting anybody though especially you Inoue san."

"I was asked by Chad and Kurosaki kun to join them but I told them I can't leave you alone here to do all the plushies for as a member of the Crafts Club I have responsibility as a member and at the same time as your friend Ishida san." Inoue said smiling at him.

Uryuu started working to make a plushy, while working he can't help but glance at Orihime every now and then.

"I'm out of thread." Orihime said she was about to ask Uryuu to hand over a roll of thread to her but when she saw how serious and busy he was working with a plushy she decided to take it herself.

Oriime walked towards Uryuu and was standing in front of him with her chest in front of his face that made him palpitate. She leaned over making her chest go closer to him and when she finally got the thread Orihime loses her balance and falls to the ground, with the quick reflexes of Uryuu he was able to put his arm under Orihime's head making her head land on his arm and his face accidentally drops on her chest.

Orihime ashamed of what happened pushes Uryuu away from her chest and guards it with her arm crossed around it.

"I'm sorry Inoue san I didn't mean to land my face on your f-ront. Are you hurt somewhere?" Uryuu said with his face red and blood oozing from his nose.

"No I'm not hurting anywhere, It's alright accidents do happen anyway,(noticing Uryuu's nose bleeding) your nose is bleeding Ishida san, are you hurt?"

Uryuu wiped his nose with his handkerchief. "Not really maybe it's hot that is why it is bleeding like that."

Orihime picks up the red thread that she needed that was on the ground, Uryuu helped her doing so making them looked like holding into the red thread together.

"Is this the red thread of destiny?" Orihime said to herself after seeing both of them holding into the red thread at the same time.

"Red thread?" Uryuu asked to himself.

"Your nose is still bleeding Ishida san, I can take you to the clinic if you want to."

"No thanks, if you feel any pain somewhere in your body tell me so I can take you to the clinic. Please excuse me for a while I'll cool myself first in the bathroom." Uryuu said and left Orihime.

Uryuu opened the faucet and washed his face he was ashamed to let Orihime see his nose bleed after his face dropped in Orihime's full breasts the thought of it already made him horny and get a hard on.

"For fuck's sake why do I have to feel something like this here?" he asked to himself as he entered a cubicle and locked it.

"If I don't jerk this off it will cause me pain. Damn why this is happening?" Uryuu said to himself as he unzipped his pants took out his manhood and stated to jerk while imagining having sex with Orihime, when he finished unloading his cum he wiped his manhood with a tissue and zipped his pants.

Uryuu's face was wet with sweat after what he did, so he wiped his sweat with his handkerchief, fixed his uniform before leaving the bathroom for Orihime not to suspect of anything that he did there.

"It sure took you some time before you can cool yourself Ishida san." Orihime said smiling at her.

Feeling guilty of what he just did he smiled fakely at Orihime and continued working on the plushy he was making.


	5. Chapter 5

**REMINDER: **I don't own Bleach its characters and everything that has to do with Bleach, this work is purely fictional.

It was afternoon and Uryuu and Orihime were able to finish 5 plushies each. They still have to make up the quota of 100 plushies that will be sold at the beginning of the school year to support Karakura High scholars. Uryuu was busy palcing their finished products inside the packaging when Orihime suddenly embraced him from his back.

"Inoue san is there anything wrong?" Uryuu asked.

"I was thinking since the incident with Kurosaki kun, I realized then that someone loves me that I did not took notice of for I was in love with Kurosaki san blindly."

Uryuu was still busy doing what he was doing. "Is that so, who is it then?"

"You Ishida san, am I wrong or right?"

Uryuu stops what he was doing and started kissing Orihime. First it was only their lips that met but when Orihime palced her hands around Uryuu's head and opened her mouth to let Uryuu explore with his tongue, he followed and both where exploring each other's mouth with their tongues. Both were catching their breaths after the kiss.

"Do you love me Inoue san?" Uryuu asked while catching his breath.

"With all my heart, you can call me Orihime now Ishida san since we are lovers now."

"You can call me Uryuu then." Uryuu said smiling a rare sight to Orihime.

"I rarely see you smile Uryuu and it looks good on you."

"I only reserve it to someone special and that is you Orihime."

Orihime smiled and place her hands at Uryuu's glasses removed it and placed it on top of the table.

"Why did you remove it?" Uryuu asked looking puzzled

"I wanted to see the shy eyes behind those glasses; you are more handsome without them." Orihime said smiling.

"I need the glasses so I wear those if you like seeing me without them then I shall remove them whenever I am near with you like this." Uryuu said while embracing Orihime.

"I noticed something to you when your head accidentally fallen on top of my breasts."

"What is it that you noticed?"

Orihime whispered in Uryuu's right ear, "You have a hard on aside from your nose bleeding."

Uryuu turned red with what he heard and he removed his arms from embracing Orihime and dropped himself to his seat and buried his head with his hands.

"I have no face to show you Orihime chan what I did was unforgivable and un atonable." Uryuu said.

Orihime kneeled in front of Uryuu and removed Uryuu's hands from covering his face.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of that it is a normal physiologic response of male when they are "excited" I was the one who should be ashamed because I should have done something about your hard on but I was too shy besides we are not lovers yet earlier today." Orihime said blushing.

"I am glad that you understand it Orihime chan but what do you mean by you should have done something about it?" Uryuu asked curiously.

"We are not children anymore Uryuu besides my friends already told me about such things so I also know them although I did not pay attention to so I am still naïve about such things. But if I will be experiencing them I want it to be with you for your love for me is strong enough to make me brave for those things."

"I'm happy to hear that from you Orihime chan is that the reason why you are kneeling in front of me?" Uryuu asked as he was running his left fingers in Orihime's hair.

Orihime nodded and opened Uryuu's pants she was about to unzip it but Uryuu stops her right hand with his left hand.

"Are you sure about this?"

Orihime stood up and said,"You have done a lot of things for me Uryuu you even sacrificed this (holding Uryuu's left hand) when you rescued me from an espada, until today it hasn't recovered to 100% that is why you did not join Ichigo and Chad's investigation this summer to Aizen and his company. I may have been blind not to notice your feelings for me but those were in the past for when Kurosaki kun dumped me that's when I took notice of your feelings for me."

Uryuu started kissing her again, this time the kisses were deeper and passionate when they parted Orihime's lips were full of mixed saliva that she wiped with her tongue that turned Uryuu on.

Orihime saw a different glow in his eyes and she knew he was turned on and when Orihime placed her right hand in Uryuu's crotch her instinct were not wrong for he was hard already and she unzipped the zipper and stated running her hand through the brief that was the covering left in his manhood.

Uryuu smiled and his feeling were mixed with pride and lust he wanted to stop Orihime from running her hand through his manhood but the feeling he felt already told him what to do and what feeling will dominate over the other.

Uryuu placed her hands over Orihime's full breasts and groped it, it was not long until her nipples were erected for it was seen through her blouse.

Orihim was surprised when Uryuu groped him and the feeling was intense for her and she told Uryuu to lower his pants for she will remove her blouse for Uryuu to enjoy her front. Uryuu followed her and she was surprised to see Uryuu's 7.5 inches long and 2.5 inches thick cock with a red head.

"Wow, I never thought you have a big gun Uryuu." She said in a exciting tone of voice.

"Yeah." He said feeling a little ashamed.

Uryuu unbuttoned Orihime's blouse and opened her front strap bra that exposed her asset cup D size 36 breasts that simply let out a low whistle from Uryuu.

"I am saving it for the man I will love and that is you Uryuu." Orihime said blushingly and kneeled in front of Uryuu.

Orihime hold into Uryuu's shaft with her right hand and started to kiss his right thigh that send a shock to his body and sucked into the left ball followed by the other and after sucking into his balls Orihime stroked his cock lightly that made him jerk.

After stroking it a little Orihime then started licking from the base to the head when her tongue reached the head she played with it using her tongue, Uryuu only moaned and clenched his fists with the ecstasy he is feeling right now. After hearing him moan Orihime then started to put the head in her mouth and pushed her mouth deeper until it is only millimeters away from her gag reflex.

"Ahh, Orihime chan." Uryuu said in a voice that is filled with lust.

Orihime then started to move her mouth up and down from his manhood like a child sucking a Popsicle; it was a hundred times better than what Uryuu did earlier in the bathroom he thought to himself. He helped Orihime swallow him up by placing his hands on her head and pushed it further hitting her gag reflex that she did not bother to care she just continued what she was doing. When Uryuu was nearing his ejaculation his moans where becoming more louder.

"I am about to cum Orihime chan please remove your mouth now." Uryuu said.

But Orihime only pushed her mouth deeper as an answer and Uryuu came in his mouth giving his entire load to her lover's mouth that she swallowed. She then slowly removed her mouth and licked the head of his manhood with remaining fragments of his cum and she was breathless after doing so.

Uryuu reached over to Orihime's mouth to kiss her after she regained her breath.


End file.
